


buckets and cake and buckets

by eridanemone



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Baking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eridanemone/pseuds/eridanemone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after a tiring afternoon making a cake, karkat takes a rest while it bakes while going online. little did he know that gamzee would come in and mess everything up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	buckets and cake and buckets

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by the gamkar skype chat where we tastefully discussed [this](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7842653/1/4chords) (WHICH IS REALLY GREAT YOU NEED TO READ IT)

karkat sit on couch in livong room  
he gos on internet while waiting for his cake 2 bake  
gamzee walk in from work and set down next to him  
he lays accros karket  
karkat make typo an goes to buckit websit by acident  
"gAMZEE"  
"yes karbro" gamzee smirk  
kcarkat shut laptop and tos it otherways  
"GAMZEE YOU MADE ME GO TO A BUCKET WEBSITE"  
"i ded"  
karkat get up and gos to kitchen  
gamze follow  
karcat takes cake out of oven to wait 4 it 2 cool  
gamzee grabs handful of cak and takes bite  
"GAMZEE"  
"this cake tasts even better than faygo"  
karkat blush  
"R-REALY"  
"yes. tastes like... miracles"  
they kiss passionately  
gamzee push karkat down halway to room  
they fill bucits  
the end


End file.
